Why The Clearwaters Will Never Imprint
by Mon Chardonneret
Summary: Leah and Seth both hate the imprint, but for a different reason than one would think. A secret relationship between my two favourite wolves. Clearwater incest mentioned, Don't read if you don't like it! Rating reflects this subject.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Obviously as my favourite character never got an imprint and repeatedly was heart-broken my name isn't Stephanie Meyer and I don't own the rights to the Twilight Saga books or Movie.

_A/N – This fic borders heavily on the subject of incest, while they don't act on it, it does mention their desire for one another. If you don't like it don't read any further down._

**The reason why the Clearwater's will never imprint**

Everyone always assumed that they understood why Leah hated imprinting. Both packs and everyone else who knew about imprinting thought that Leah hated the imprint because of her history with Sam and Emily, or that she hated the dedication and near obsession that the imprint had with the imprintee, the lack of choice the shape shifter in question had.

They were wrong. Only one other person shared Leah's perspective on imprinting. Only one other wolf understood why Leah hated the imprint and the reason widely thought for the imprint.

That person understood because he shared those views, while she hid behind sarcasm and bitterness, he hid behind overwhelming optimism and enthusiasm. Both desperately hoping nobody picked up on their secret.

Leah and Seth had both imprinted, but on the worst possible candidates – each other.

Seth felt deeply ashamed of the attraction and affection he felt towards his sister. He knew that she had joined Jacob's pack for him, not only to protect him but to be close to him. He had left to avoid the horrid thoughts Sam had concerning his sister and the perverted thoughts the guys had when his imprint shifted in front of them.

Leah felt disgusted with herself for feeling anything other than sisterly love and pride for her baby brother. She hated the pull that said the he was the centre of her universe, even as she reveled in the joy of the imprint. At first Leah took comfort in the fact that the imprinter was whatever the imprintee needed, hence the relationships between Quil and Claire and Jacob and Nessie weren't as creepy as they could have been. When she found out that Seth had also imprinted on her she grew concerned but still all they felt for each other was sibling love. However after the Volturi left and Seth's eighteenth birthday had come and Embry, Quil and Jacob took Seth to a strip club, and as if the intense jealousy Leah felt at Seth getting a lap dance from some strange hooker in Seattle weren't enough, Seth's dreams reflected the new found sensations the dance had stirred.

Until now the needs that had influenced the way they felt about each other were those for an understanding ear and a protective elder sister, nothing that was out of the ordinary for the siblings.

Now Seth felt the desire to have someone close, as something more than he'd had before. He knew Leah had been holding herself back, repressing her need for a lover that she'd grown used to in Sam, protecting him and their secret. He detested himself for causing this change in their relationship, the growing craving he felt in the brief glances at her nude body as she shifted, the thrill he felt as he saw an answering lust flash through her eyes.

Seth knew that he had been the one that changed, although Leah had reassured him it was not his fault, that he was just growing up, catching up to the wolfish growth spurts that had hit him in his earlier teen years causing him to look like a grown man and not the teenage boy he was. Seth refused to believe this and still faulted his lack of restraint, arguing that Leah had been an adult for much longer than him and she had been able to curb her needs, and she had reason to long for them, she had better than an idea of what her life was missing. He had stormed off and locked himself in his room, not trusting his impulses when in the house alone with Leah, and refused patrol for a week until he could block his incestuous dreams from his thoughts long enough to run the border with Embry.

A/N – If people like this I may write more, an actual dialogue chapter progressing the story forward or a lemon from Seth's dreams. Review to let me know…


	2. Chapter 1 Dream

Disclaimer: Still not Stephanie Meyer, but am working on a machine to change my DNA and I shall become her! Mwha ha ha ha ha! No really I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters - I'd like to own a certain couple of characters though...

_A/N- Still contains incest... now it's going to get graphic, since you read the first chapter and still chose to read this chapter I'm going to assume that you're fine with this, but still if you don't like what you read from here on out – it is on your own head! Well on with chapter 2..._

_Wasn't intending to update so immediately, but within 2 minutes of posting the first chapter i got a review and about 18 hits! A record for me! So this chapter is dedicated to those people who read my first twilight fic and especially to '__My moon spins around you' who reviewed in that time!_

**Why The Clearwater's Will Never Imprint**

Chapter 1 – Dreams Of A Wolf More Stupid, Sick and Masochistic Than Any Lamb Or Lion

His mouth trailed down her neck, pausing to nip at her collarbone, before he continued licking his way down to the neckline of her sweatshirt, groaning as he encountered the barrier of cloth. She laughed at his impatience, a light peal of sound that he hadn't in such a long time, bubbly and joyous. He lifted his head from her chest to watch her face, to catch a glimpse of the woman who had disappeared with the heartbreak of first love and the death of a beloved father. His thoughts came back to the moment and he realised that she had finished laughing at his youth and was now looking at him with smouldering intensity. She placed her hands on either side of his face and drew him up to her. Her lips met his, soft and full, her wet mouth engulfed him, warm tongue seeking out his to play and dance within their combined kiss. He pulled back first, a finger going to his lips, tracing them before reaching out to trace hers, swollen and red like his. He barely had time to ponder the wonder of his first real kiss as his mind clouded with the sweet scent of her breath as she leaned in for a more passionate assault of his lips. When she licked the roof of his mouth he felt a jolt of fire burn from that point down to his throbbing member, which was straining against the denim of his jeans.

This time she was the one who broke away, no doubt feeling the urgent pressing of him against her leg. She smiled a wicked, taunting smile, full of sinful promises, a smile he had never before seen on her face for as long as he'd known her. Ruefully he figured that Sam must have seen that smile before, but as soon as that thought appeared it vanished as her sweatshirt hit him square in the face. He pulled it away and scowled.

"Don't do that!" he growled.

"Or what," she said sitting up, her hands firmly placed on her hips, "You'll tell mum?"

He flushed scarlet, caught between frustration and embarrassment, her breasts jutted out against a thin red lace bra, making the familiar stance alluring instead of threatening. Eighteen years of bickering gave rise to the near instinctual need to retort and win the silly argument. A movement of her head to flick her hair back over her shoulder caused the lace to rub over her nipple, teasing it erect, giving him a new way to win the squabble.

"Or this!" He grunted.

He pounced, propelling himself forward to latch his mouth over the taut lace, grabbing at her wrists to pull them above her head, and trapping her legs beneath his. He felt a wave of satisfaction go through him as she moaned at the sensation of his tongue against her pert breast. She struggled, as expected, she would never go down without a fight, but although she was faster than him, he was definitely the stronger of the two. She gasped when he bit her nipple gently, reprimanding her for her struggles, and she stilled for a moment before writhing up, pushing her hips firmly against his. He pulled away to groan and she deftly flipped them, straddling him although her wrists were still trapped in his large hands.

"Let go of my hands, and you can be on top" she whispered seductively.

"No, you're lying I can tell" he grunted as she ground down into him.

"If you let go of my hands I can take off your jeans..." She said in a sing-song tone

"You'll just trap me, I know you!"

"Fine, well I'll just have to do it the hard way then!" she huffed as she slid backwards.

She shimmied down his body until her cheek lay against the bludge in his pants. She rubbed against him catlike and her hair tickled his bare stomach. The fabric grew tighter and she let out a chuckle, deep and seductive not light like her laughter had been, and his stomach tightened. Gazing up into his eyes she took the button of the fly into her mouth and after a small struggle, popped it out of its hole. She smiled gloatingly at his slightly nervous face, before ripping the zip down fast with her teeth bared. He shifted up the bed slightly, bringing her with him and leaving the pants midway down his thighs. She bent her head again, her eyes never leaving his. His breath sped up, he had never even thought of this, surely she wouldn't, not her. Her tongue lapped at the silk of the front of his boxer shorts, not giving him time to think, she mouthed him and nuzzled him through the increasingly damp silk. He released her hands absent mindedly and she wrenched them down ripping his boxers and jeans off his legs even faster than shifting can rip them.

Suddenly her mouth moved away and his hips bucked upwards, searching for the heat that had left, but she pined him down. He opened his eyes when he felt something drip against his leg, and what he sees is the single most arousing sight he has ever seen in his entire life. She had rid herself of her own jeans and underwear, and was now hovering over his leg as she dug through her overstuffed wallet. While she is occupied he slips a finger up into her, wriggling it up and moving it around in her tight, warm passage. She's dripping and his surprise attack causes her to drop the wallet with a faint curse, bucking as he adds another finger twisting them and hitting something inside her that makes her throw her head back wildly.

"Fuck it!" She growls, pulling his hand roughly away from her snatch and pushing the wallet off the bed.

She moves over his hips and impales herself down on his shaft.

"Seth" She hisses.

"Leah" He moans in reply.

"Seth" She hisses less enamouredly. He wonders why she hasn't moved yet.

"Seth"

A sharp stinging against his face makes him lurch up, hand to his hurt cheek. Moving his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he squinted wearily up at the shadow looming over him.

"Hunh?" he says intelligently.

"What the hell Seth!"

"Le-ah?"

"Yes 'Le-ah'!" The room is sent into a blur of light and colours as his bedside lamp is switched on.

Leah is standing, red faced in anger, arms crossed and glaring at him from beside the bed.

"What's up?" he asked blinking and dragging himself into a sitting position.

"Why don't you tell me, darling brother?!" She growled sarcastically gesturing towards the tent made by the blankets draped in his lap.

"Oh Shit!" He cursed a shoved a pillow in his lap, grateful for his superhuman speed.

"Try to dream quietly Seth! Mum is downstairs and the last thing we need is for her to hear your 'Leah! Le-AH' s and wonder what the hell is up!" She said each word through her gritted teeth.

Seth stared down, face burning and he felt himself become limp beneath the pillow from the shame that welled up.

"I'm sorry Leah. It's all my fault, I'm so, so sorry" he whimpered quietly, brokenly.

She sighed and pulled his head against her stomach, smoothing his hair between her fingers. Seth turned, slipping his arms around her waist, the satin of her nightgown cool against his face as he pressed closer to her.

"It's not your fault Seth..." She sighed, "Blame the stupid imprinting werewolf genes or whatever, not yourself. Maybe I should leave, go to college or something. The distance might make it easier, I could-"

"NO!" He yelled, thankfully muffled by her stomach, and pulled back.

"Don't leave me, please! I'll be better, I'll shield even tighter against Jake and the others! No one will ever find out! I'll even tell Carlisle I'm having nightmares so he'll give me sleeping pills so I won't dream! Just please don't-"

She placed a finger on his lips, her face softened by his desperation.

"I won't go squirt, and don't go taking pills; our metabolisms would just burn them up too fast anyway. Just, I don't know – maybe sleep with your head under the pillows or something."

"Okay Leah." He looked relieved that she'd given up on leaving.

"Mum doesn't sleep here much these days anyway, she's usually with 'Charlie'!" Leah said agitatedly, she didn't like the idea of one day getting Bella Bloodsucker as a sister-in-law.

"So keep your dreaming to nights she doesn't feel the urge to keep us company, alright?"

"I love you Leah." Seth smiled at her, beaming.

"Yeah, I love you too squirt." She replied.

"Now go back to sleep," she growled, shoving his arms off her, and roughly pushing him back into bed.

"It's freaking 3am! And if you so much as utter my name again tonight, I'll rip your tongue out myself and solve your sleep talking problem, got it!"

Seth nodded dumbly from where he fell. She reached out to turn out the light, when he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" He whispered in his most hopeful voice.

"No!" She hissed through her teeth and wrenched her hand away, flicking him in the nose.

She clicked off the light and stormed quietly out of his room.

He spent the rest of the night concentrating on the lingering scent of her hair and the memory of her waist through the satin of her nightgown. He ached to have her close to him, to feel that satin pressed against his bare chest as she slept, wrapped in his arms. A tear ran down his cheek, dripping down his ear and onto his pillow, as he mourned the forbidden love he may never receive.

**A/N- Still reading? Not grossed out by the incestuous coupling? Good. I am a lemon/comedy writer at heart. Writing the lemony stuff was fun, but now I feel horrible for poor Seth and Leah... too much angst! *SIGH* Well I shall endeavour to give them a happy ending.**


	3. Chapter 2 Trials

A/N - sorry for the wait, computer had to be wiped! Now fixed and updates should be more frequent.

Disclaimer - All characters from the Twilight series are not mine, however a good deal of them are in fact locked in my basement for my own amusement... I'll share them to all reviewers!

Chapter 2 – The trials of an older sibling

By the end of the day Leah was exhausted, she'd spent the day and half the night out with Jacob and Quil on patrol, Jake, having caught a whiff of a foreign bloodsucker out near the outskirts of Forks, had freaked out and doubled the patrol schedule. When she had final gotten home after following the burning scent halfway out of Washington* (check what state Forks is in) she'd changed into her nighty, flopped into bed and had been about to fall asleep when she heard a low sound from the room next door. Her eyes had snapped open and she sat up so fast her head spun for a moment. She sat bolt upright, feet dangling over the edge of the bed, listening for the barest hint of danger. After another low groan came from Seth's room, she dashed fast to his door, fearing an intruder attacking Seth or worse.

Standing at Seth's door, she opened the door slowly, checking for moving shadows in the light that seeped into Seth's room as the hall light pierced the dark. Instead of a stray leech as she had feared, the only person she saw in Seth's room was Seth himself, fast asleep and dreaming. Relieved at the lack of danger, she turned and raised her hand to close the door when her name fell rapturously from Seth's lips. In a second she had spun, watching stunned as Seth turned from his side onto his back, tangling the sheets around himself, the content of his dream and his body's state of excitement obvious. The pillar of light from the hall illuminating his now bucking figure as he now almost chanted her name. Her superhuman hearing picked up a muffled snore from her mother's room and panicked she leapt into the room, closing the door silently. Her eyes adjusted fast and she moved to stand over the bed and attempted to wake Seth up.

When she lit up the bedside lamp and the room flooded with light she'd nearly lost it. Her imprint had been sitting up, legs crossed and aroused, hair tussled and an adorable confused expression on his face that changed quickly to a sleepy smile when he recognized her. The irrepressible urge to lean down and kiss the sleep away hit her suddenly, so to cover, she snapped instead, causing him to bush at her calling attention to his sleep induced 'friend'.

He'd apologized when she'd berated him for his sleep talking issues, and she felt the guilt and shame build up further behind her inner wall of restraint. Pushing her moral dilemma back, she offered to leave to ease the pain of the inappropriate imprint, even as she swallowed the bile that rose in her throat at the thought. Seth had acted fast, nearly throwing himself at her, grabbing her waist tight enough to break a human. Leah's heart raced as the heat from his arms and face warmed her stomach, and fighting the instinct to blush, she reassured him of her intent to stay. Her fingers had itched to run through his hair and when he said he loved her she couldn't help but reply before she retreated to the familiar persona of the big sister, insulting him lightly and shoving him back.

The persona became her shield early on in the imprint, her way of dealing with the need of a lover, becoming almost a mother to Seth, when he changed it became a way to hide what they were to those who knew them most, and a method to reign in his often impulsive gestures towards her when in public. He'd reach for her hand and she'd accuse him of being childish or scared, he'd compliment her like "you look nice today" and she'd respond sneeringly with something along the lines of "yeah, yeah, I know – usually I look like shite… get bent". But it was all an act and just as much for her benefit as for Seth and the La Push – Forks community. Her way of distancing herself from another relationship doomed to fail. Still it had taken all of her will to bite back at him as he hopefully asked for a goodnight kiss, the pain of rebuking her imprint caused her to hiss out her desperate rejection. The pain of that action and the sight of an aroused Seth would have kept her up the rest of the night had she not been so exhausted she'd all but collapsed upon return to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not what I wrote the first time around, but I like this better. The next chapter will have more dialogue and will be about Seth and Leah giving in to the imprint. There will be a lemony part and they will be with each other – whether they stay together and secret is still up in the air…

Also check out my profile and vote for your favourite wolf on my poll.


	4. Chapter 3 Relax

A/N: This chapter is my way of giving everyone reading a great big Easter Egg and I will dedicate it to Countess Black for her birthday this Thursday! Thankyou for your PM and kudos for the birthday guilt trip method! Also to all you twilight fans reading this fic consider it dedicated to you as well – it's a weird and morally disturbing coupling but at least their fictional.

Disclaimer: After the way SM treated Leah one would think that she dislikes her, I mean no happy ending? Come on… You think she'd give her to me, I mean Seth would have to come too, right... packaged deal? Too hopeful?

**WARNING!! – This chapter has been censored greatly, if you want to read the full version PM me your email (space it out to stop it from disappearing eg sample at hotmail dot com) and I'll send you a copy… ff dot net does not allow explicit content and that's what the full version of this chapter is all about.**

Chapter 3 – Relax, enjoy it, it's your day off…

Leah woke up the next morning, content in the knowledge that her entire day was free. As she had finished school and being a werewolf kind of put a stopper in university and college plans, she only had work to fill her days with, and after standing along side the Cullens, Jacob's pack (and Sam's to some extent) had little to no financial issues. Leah worked part-time at the diner in Forks to ease her boredom while most members of her pack were at school, patrolling or with imprints. Today she planned on resting though, a long bath before a belated breakfast/brunch then a long nap to supplement the fitful sleep of the night before.

"Mum? Seth?" Leah called down the stairs, wrapped in her robe.

When she received no answer she assumed that her Mum had gone off to work and Seth had left for school. Grabbing her iPod and bath kit from her room she prepared her bath and settled in for a long soak.

Had Leah ventured downstairs she would have seen her mother's note informing her of a teacher's training day at Seth's school and asking her to ensure he did his homework before goofing off…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth woke to a shout breaking distantly through his light slumber. After hours of pitying himself and tormenting himself with his sister's image, he had managed to drift into a half doze. As he floated lazily back into a more conscious state, he considered the bond he had with Leah and how she felt about him.

'_I know I love her.'_ He thought to himself as he sat up, stretching his shoulders and back. _'I love her more each time I see her.'_ He stood and, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, made his way over to the wardrobe. _'She loves me too, she told me so… but it's not the same…'_ He faltered in his search for something clean, _'she loves me as she should, like her little brother, not like I love her at all…'_ Seth dropped the top he was holding and slid to the floor, tears welling but unshed in his eyes. _'I want her, she's my imprint, and she's mine, my Leah. Not Sam's or anyone else's… mine and I'm in love with her. But she doesn't want me like that, she loves me but isn't in love with me… I can't have her – ever… she's my sister, and was my sister before any of this happened, and it's so very wrong… I'm wrong, the imprint's wrong… I can't…'_

Seth stopped himself there, unable to continue without sobbing. Wiping his eyes roughly and standing again, he pushed those thoughts out of his head and yanked the top he had grabbed before on. Resolutely he marched down to the kitchen, hoping that a large breakfast to fill his stomach and a quick jaunt as a wolf would help clear his thoughts of negativity. It wouldn't do to dwell on things he could not change, better to push on with that tried and true 'Seth-ultimate-optimism-attitude' and wait for things to sort themselves out; imprinting was like fate, so fate should be the one to make it work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah pulled herself out of the tub with a sigh, the whole point of the bath was for her to relax but although her fingers and even her knees were wrinkled her body remained wound tightly. She walked to her room and began to towel herself off. The cold had puckered her nipples and as she dried her chest the friction of the towel rubbing them sent light jolts of arousal through her. Sighing she dropped the towel and sat on her bed naked.

'_The bath didn't help me relax… maybe a little 'alone time' will…'_ She thought to herself as she laid back, hands drifting to her chest. Closing her eyes a fantasy began behind her lids as her hands moved teasingly over her upper torso.

_A hot and heavy body lay over her, pressing her deliciously into the soft mattress. Lips and teeth moved lightly across her jaw and neck, nipping her every now and then. Heated hands tickled her ribs, scratching tingly lines into her sides making her arch up into the hard male body above her. His mouth took hers, timid at first, in almost direct contrast to his wondering hands. But soon their tongues were so entwined that it seemed their mouths were one._

"_Look at me." He commanded gruffly as he pulled away._

_Her eyes fluttered open slowly, expecting to see Sam as most of her fantasies like this had been. But instead of Sam's deep brown eyes, the eyes she looked into were coloured hazel, almost green like her own. Seth's face smiled lovingly down at her, both childish delight and lust beaming out in his expression._

_Keeping eye contact, he took a nipple into his still smiling mouth. He sucked hard on it, enthusiastically nibbling and pulling it. She cried out, panting for breath as the sharp sting of his teeth and the moist warmth of his mouth sent shivers of pure bliss down her spine. A deep rumbling chuckle escaped his throat as he licked across the valley of her cleavage to feast on her other breast._

_His hands ran lightly down from her ribs to cup her hips and bottom, gently kneading in time with his suckling._

_One hand worked its way across the front of her pelvis and lay, cupping her mound, his overheated palm adding to the warmth that had pooled in her stomach and that was now throbbing violently at her core. Seth lifted his head from her breast and rested his forehead against hers, starring into her eyes intensely as his fingers dipped inside her, teasingly. His free hand grasped hers and brought it down to cover his._

"_Show me how Leah…" He whispered, his breath wafting sweetly into her face._

"_Mgnnhn, Seth-" His fingers thrust into her at her urging._

_Again and again, his hand and hers, pushing up into her, palms brushing her pearl making her groan. She was close, frustratingly close, chanting his name while he murmured encouragement and declarations of love. She was arching up; the tightness in her almost peaked when reality broke in…_

Leah had her eyes closed, hands moving in time to her daydream, moaning without restraint as she thought the house was empty. It was coming fast, she hadn't done this or had any sexual contact since becoming a werewolf, group minds were hard enough to deal with, without covering up sexual escapades, but as she had been able to conceal her imprinting, her fantasy time should be easy enough. Seth's name spilled from her lips as she arched, close to her peak. She didn't hear the gasp from the doorway, or the footsteps to the bed, as distracted as she was though she did notice the hands that wrenched hers away from her crotch and the mouth that engulfed hers. She fought to get away from her captor, frantically trying to get him off her, but when she opened her eyes and saw who it was her heart nearly stopped and the shock ceased her struggling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth had come in from his wolf run no less conflicted and despairing than before. Quil had phased right before Seth had reached home but apart from that his mind had been thankfully alone during his run. Deciding that maybe killing aliens on his X-Box may help empty his thoughts, he headed up to his room. As he passed Leah's room a groan from inside made him stop in his tracks. When he peered through the slightly ajar door he was met with what could only have been the most alluring sight he had ever seen. Better than any porno he'd seen, more erotic than the thoughts he'd gleaned off the other guys in the packs and much more alluring than the lap-dance Jake, Quil and Embry had bought for him.

Leah lay, sprawled on top of the covers, her hands on her breasts, moaning softly. _'I really shouldn't look. I should go right now… X-Box and stuff in my room. Feet move!'_ Seth couldn't move despite his attempts to look away, he gripped onto the door frame. He pushed the door more open, watching intently.

"Seth…" Leah groaned.

Seth froze, convinced he'd been caught, but her eyes remained closed. _'Must have imagined it, she's probably thinking of Sam again… She'd never do this while thinking of me' _He turned, feeling deflated, considering plugging in his earphones and stuffing his face full of food to some loud angry music.

"Mnngh, Seth!" Leah cried.

'_There's no way I miss heard that!' _He thought, whirling around so fast his head spun. He shook his head slightly and resumed watching his imprint. His control was growing thin as she panted and gasped, but it broke completely as she began to chant his name.

He gasped in realisation, _'OMG Leah's Thinking About Me!' _and before he knew it he was standing over her. He moved her hands away from her snatch in one fast moment, capturing her lips less than a second later. When her surprised thrashing stopped he opened his eyes and stared right back into hers, he repositioned himself, releasing her hands and shifting over her.

When air became vital again, he pulled back, gasping in a lungful before pressing his lips to her brow and cheeks and hair and anywhere else he could reach. He wanted so badly to devour her, to lick every inch of her, tasting the sweetness he'd sampled in the kiss and her scent. He became aware that she had recovered from his sudden appearance and was now trying to get his attention. Reluctantly he moved his lips from her ear and looked down into her face.

"Seth, what do you think you're doing?!" Leah hissed, blush colouring her cheeks.

"You were pleasuring yourself." Seth responded dumbly, watching how her mouth was turning deep red from his bruising kiss.

"Everyone does it, you're not meant to attack people who you find doing it!"

"You were doing it to me… You were crying out my name!" Seth felt hurt at the attacking comment.

Leah tried to push him off her, but he pushed her back.

"Get off me now Seth!"

"No"

"What do you mean, 'No'?!"

"I mean, you imply that the only love for me you have is for that of a sibling, even though we have this whole soulmate imprint thing, and I've been depressed thinking that you'd never feel anything more for me and you do this, with your door wide open, in front of me. You are my imprint! You love me just as much as I love you!"

Leah stilled under Seth as he confessed, her anger cooling as his flared. Seth pulled away from her slightly, kneeling over her, legs either side of her stomach. He grabbed her hands again, and held them firmly but gently in his left hand.

"You want me as much as I want you!" He continued, his eyes growing more intense and his face losing some of its anger, lust creeping in as his eyes surveyed her exposed breasts. His wolf instincts reacted to her subdued state, telling him to claim her, to rebuke her for her defiance of his feelings, to punish her and push his status as dominant.

"Admit that you want me! I know you love me but tell me that you want me too!"

Leah gulped, trying to organise her jumbled thoughts. There was a reason that she'd refused to acknowledge him for all this time, she was sure of it. After long seconds of thinking hard she still couldn't remember so she lunged for his mouth. Unwilling to be dominated easily, the wolf in her fought against her imprint, trying to outmanoeuvre him. He kissed her firmly back before pulling back, raw emotion hiding behind the lust in his eyes.

"Just tell me Leah, please!"

"I do want you Seth… more than you know and it's wrong, you're my brother. My baby brother who I have to protect, not molest! I love you too much to do that, to ruin you with this…"

"I don't care about that! Who cares what anyone else thinks! We love each other, we want each other! Fate or whatever has designed us for each other!"

After his impassioned speech, before she could protest again he dove right in, licking and biting her flesh. He slid down her body and began kissing her there as he'd kissed her mouth. He pulled back, pushing his fingers into her again. Leah, taken by shock held nothing back and it wasn't long before his name was all she could utter, her voice rising in volume and desperation as she came convulsing as she cried out. The sight of her helpless abandon brought him as well.

Seth collapsed on Leah's naked trembling body. Leah came down from her high and began to thread her fingers through his hair. He was overwhelmed with emotion and began sobbing lightly, she murmured reassurances as he mumbled 'I love you' and 'don't leave me' over and over and gradually they both were over come with exhaustion and slipped into a contented sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Competition Day

Hey guys – sorry no chap but keep reading 'kay, it'll be worth it, promise.

**So this story, I love it, but I have no idea where I'm going with it, therefore I'm opening it up as an idea competition. **

The rules are simple…

PM me or review this chapter with an idea for the new chapter within three days of this chapter's posting and then check out my profile after those three days and for the next four days vote on the best idea on the poll (if you don't login to the site you can't vote on polls, so login or register, its free to join and you don't have to even post any stories). Give me a day or two to write the chapter and then the whole process begins again until the story is finished.

The person with the winning idea will get props for the idea and can post a shout out or author note on the finished chapter or can write an amusing disclaimer… etc.

The timeline should look like this:

_(Australian time - +9.30, please check your own time zoning for conversions)_

***Monday Evening –** Competition chapter post

***Monday Evening – Thursday Evening –** PM and Review competition post with ideas for new chapter

***Friday – Monday Afternoon –** Login and Vote on the poll.

***Monday Evening –** Poll Closes and new chapter started. Winner announced : if it is your idea, contact me with any message to be added to the chapter.

***Tuesday – Wednesday Evening –** New Chapter released and next competition chapter posted

_**Let the competition begin…**_


	6. POLL ALERT AND INFO

POLL UP! –DON'T REVIEW THIS NOTE IT WILL BE DELETED WHEN THE NEW CHAPTER IS UP!

Poll Question: **What Should Happen Next In 'Why The Clearwaters Will Never Imprint'?**

_Because of an upcoming uni project this poll will be open until the 13th of June! Please vote! There is a new Leah imprint story called Fur and Magic to read in the meantime!_

Options:

1. Leah gets her revenge on Seth, Taking control of their new found relations

2. Leah and Seth argue about relationship and almost get caught out 'making up' in their linen closet

3. Seth and Leah get trashed at a pack party and do it in a pack member's bed

4. Leah and Seth almost get caught by their mother as Leah reciprocates Seth's efforts from under the kitchen table

5. Seth thinks about the wrong thing with a pack member in his head/Edward in his head

6. Leah goes to a pack member/imprint/one of the Cullens for advice on this situation

7. Seth goes to a pack member/imprint/one of the Cullens for advice on this situation

8. A new wolf joins and imprints on Seth/Leah

Go Login or register an account and vote on the poll on my account page, the quick link is : www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / ~ monchardonneret

Just take out the spaces and replace the (dot) with . and vote for up to two options!


	7. AN Sorry!

Hey guys,

Please don't kill me for not writing for so long! I had some serious personal problems and then I got to go to the Gold Coast and then I moved state! Sooooo much happening! I barely had time to read for ages… now I have some time so I will be writing the next chapter. Never fear I haven't forgotten anyone. The next chapter will be the third option - 3. Seth and Leah get trashed at a pack party and do it in a pack member's bed. Although I may mix in one or two of the other ideas…

The chapter should be out soon. I'm writing one of my nightworld pwp chapters first to get back into the swing of writing and get warmed up again!

Mon Chardonneret.

P.S. – I did have a huge computer crash and bought a new laptop. I, however had the frame of mind to post the full story on mediaminer before the crash.

So if you want the uncensored version of this story go to

http : / www . mediaminer . org / fanfic / view _ st . php / 161064

Just take out the spaces

Or search in Google **- why the clearwaters will never imprint mediaminer -** and it is the first option that appears.


	8. PETITION TO SAVE LEMONS

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret


	9. PETITION PART 2

Hey – Readers (No I'm not dead though not from Uni's lack of trying), earlier I posted a petition I had seen on several other stories. I want to reassure everyone that I have backed up all my stories and if they do block me here I have a mediaminer . org account under the same name and a ficwad account under ElricFanGirl which I will start posting under. I really don't want to leave fanfiction . net as the site is easy to use and attractively set out, the community is supportive and the review culture is stronger than other sites and archives. If you agree with the (what I've seen as) general consensus – being that they should have a rating (MA or X… etc) to cover lemons and other fics that aren't currently covered by their rules as of '02.

I suggest that everyone with an account and stories who support lemon writers; post the petition with their penname at the bottom, as a chapter in all their stories. I would go one further and suggest everyone who uses this site make an account (if you don't have one already) and post a story called

"(Your penname here) Supports all fanfiction"

into your favourite category - multiple categories if you can! - under the M rating!

As the only chapter simply write a message of support for lemon writers and any others who may find themselves shafted by the current ratings. Border your message with a spacer like so.

(Your Message Here)

As your summary for the story simply say : 'Save our stories, Save our site, Fanfiction writers unite!'

(Doctor Seuss or poet - I am not!)

Pass the message on – publish a story of support and together we can cover every fandom and show the moderators that lemons and other mature stories are supported by the users of this site and an increased or new rating is worthwhile!


End file.
